remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Common Slang
Slang in the world of RoE Commonly used phrases, words, and slang within the RoEverse. This is not an all encompassing list, as normal slang we use in the real world does not appear here -- That slang is still in use for the record. This list is a compendium of all the fantasy slang made for RoE. * Accomplice - Criminal code for hired help. Someone not in the gang. * A.I. - An abbreviation of Artificial Intelligence. * Anvil Coalition - The united planetary Verga'an military that fought in the Resource War * Anshiri Collective - The hivemind that makes up the governing body of Neptune and the Anshiri people. * A.P.C. - Armored Personnel Carrier. * Ark - Criminal code for a spaceship. * Augmented - Someone who has had cybernetic enhancements or neural implants of some kind. * Bacon - A criminal code word for COL-SEC. * Barrens - Common term used for the wasteland or red sectors. * Booty - Criminal code for loot. Usually used by space pirates. * Bird - Code word for an air or space craft. * Birds of Feather - Criminal code for another gang. * Biz - Common slang for a mega corp or business * Blinker(s) - A slang term for people who use the blink stone way too much. "The dude is a fuckin' blinker!" * Booted - A slang term for someone who was ejected from the DataNET. * Bot - Shorthand term for a Robot. * Brain Burn - A hacker term for anyone who was Booted from the DataNET and is suffering from the intense headache as a result. * Breeder - Derogatory Orc slang for humans. * Bricked - A hacker term describing a frozen, unrepairable system. * Bugged - A slang term for a compromised or monitored system. * Burnt Out - A common slang term bestowed on people that got removed from the DataNET by a firewall. * Buzz - Common slang for news. "Whats all the buzz?" * Cat Food - A slang term for cheaply made, usually tasteless mass produced synthetic food. * Chem(s) - A synthetic tobacco replacement, due to real tobacco being extremely difficult to grow. Some Chems are laced with other drugs or stimulants (stims). * Chem Stick - An electronic stick to smoke/inhale Chem from. * Chipped - Someone who's got a legit ID chip installed. * Chipper - The large painful looking gun that implants a ID chip, or the one that uses it. * Chip - Shorthand for the S.I.T. (Sub-dermal Identification Tracking) Chip or ID chip. * Chrome - Common slang for a Cybernetic. * Clean Slate - To clear someone's criminal record, by illegal or legitimate means. * Clubber - A slang term for anyone who frequents a club or works for a club. * Comm - Shorthand term for Comm-Link. * Corp - Shorthand term for a Mega Corp. * Corp War - A term used to describe a violent interaction between two rival corporations, usually utilizing their enforcement branches. * Corrupted - One who's gained too much Magika corruption build up. Alternate usage - Data that in the DataNET that has been tracked or is dangerous. * Cred(s) - Slang for Credits or currency. * Credit(s) - the shorthand term for the universal credit chip, a currency used through out the solar system. * Crib - Criminal slang for hideout or house. * Cry Beef - Criminal code for calling COL-SEC. * Cyber - A term used to describe a sexual interaction in the DataNET with the use of VR. * Cyborg - a slang term for a person with cybernetic parts. * Dark Drevii - A simpler term for the Dokkalfar race. * DataNET - The internet in this universe. A large VR area where users can plug into and move about. * DataPAK - Shorthand slang for a Data Packet. A bit of data that is carrying money or information. * Deck - A shorthand term for a Cyber Deck. * De-Frag - A hacker term used to describe the act of clearing one's system of anything incriminating. * Dive - Criminal Slang for a Hideout. Alternate usage - to enter the DataNET. * Doc Wagon - A slang term for an emergency paramedic vehicle. * Drag - Criminal Code for the word follow. * E GOV - A shorthand term for EarthGOV. * Empty Head - Someone who doesn't have any neural implants. * Exec - A common slang term for a higher ranking individual of a Mega Corp. * Extra Life - A slang term for a clone back up. * Fancy Booze - Criminal Code for Jewelry. * Firewall - Common DataNET hacking countermeasure. * Flyer - a slang term for a ship or aircraft. Used mostly among wastelanders. * Frag(ed) - A common slang term with multiple meanings. 1:A grenade. 2:someone that has been killed. "Let's Frag 'em" 3: A common swear word "Frag it!" * Free Bird - a code word referring to an individual who has a fake ID chip. * Gangers - Slang term for various criminal organizations or gangs. * Gat - A common slang term for a firearm used among gangs. * Geek - A common code term used to describe the act of murder. * Ghost - A common term that describes an undercover agent * Ghoster - a slang term that describes a common tactic on the DataNET to go silent, usually after a digital heist has taken place. " The dude ghosted me!" * Giz - A common insult used by Kobolds. * Glory Hole - Another term for the Thunder Dome arena in the Junk Hound Base. * G Men - A code or slang term for a government agent. * Goin' Home - Criminal Code for Jailbreak. * Goin' Legit - Criminal code for Die/Kill. * Goven - Mytharii word for a non-Magika user. * Govvies - Slang term for anyone who works for the EarthGOV Corporation. * Guesthouse - Criminal slang for Jail. * Green Zone - the government term used to designate a place of high security. Lots of cameras, lots of people, high COL-SEC presence. * Hacker - Someone who can manipulate or gain illegal entry to secure files or programs within the DataNET. * Halfer - A common slang term describing anyone who is of mixed ethnicity. Like a Drevii-Human. * Have a chat with - Criminal code for Kill/Murder. * Heat - A slang term used to describe one's criminal notoriety. * Heatwave - A code term used by gangs and criminal groups to warn each other about a massive COL-SEC crack down or increased DEF-CON alert. * Heavy (Heavies) - A slang term for bouncers or body guards. * Hel'Cathra - An Earthbound Mytharii clan. * Hi'immi - Mytharii word for Great Hunt or celebration hunt. * Hitman - Criminal Code for an assassin. * Holo - A shorthand term for a hologram projection. * Hoist/Lift/Barrow - Criminal Code for the act of stealing. * Hot Zone - An unsafe active war zone. A military contested area. * House Den'Ju - The war arm of the Hel'Cathra tribe. Consisting of their sentinels. * House Jak'inu - The merchant arm of the Hel'Cathra Tribe. Consisting of their merchants. * House Katja - The mender arm of the Hel'Cathra Tribe. Consisting of their healers. * House Lo'Lain - The tinkerer arm of the Hel'Cathra Tribe. Consisting of their crafters. * House Ra'ja'ta - The spy arm of the Hel'Cathra Tribe. Consisting of the Shadow Cats. * Hunter - Shorthand term for a Bounty Hunter, or is part of the Bounty Hunting Guild. One who carries an official BHG licence. * Ice - A slang term for freezing someone's connection to the DataNET. Or a slang term often used to describe a murder or order to kill some one "Ice 'em!" * Imperator - The ruler of Venus. * Imperial Curator(s) - Imperial Venusian Ambassadors. * Imperial Protectorate - A Venus-wide police force. * Imperial Commissary - A Venus based department devoted to the general administration, supply and command of the I.V.A.F. and all Imperial Venusian citizens. * Isha'nea - A common Drevii insult for an idiot. * I.V.A.F. - An abbreviation of Imperial Venusian Armed Forces, the Drevii Military. * I.V.N. - An abbreviation of Imperial Venusian Navy. Consisting of Drevii Fleet Ships. * I.I.A. - An abbreviation of Imperial Intelligence Agency. Venus' spy branch. * Jacker - Another term for a DataNET hacker. * Jack - Jack in or to enter the DataNET, Jack Out to Leave the DataNET. * Jemmy - Criminal code for the act of using a crowbar, or the crowbar itself. * John/Jane Doe - A law enforcement term for anyone who is unidentified, or someone who has removed their ID chip. "We got a John Doe" * Jubei - Mytharii word for home or base. * Junker - A shorthand term for a Junk Hound. * Kage Seether - Mytharii word for grand warrior, the strongest fighter. * Kaza - Mytharii word for a Witch or a Magika user. * Knife Ear - Derogatory Term for a Drevii * Lay - Criminal code for danger. * LEVIATHAN Unit - an experimental bio weapon made by EarthGOV. * Lid - Criminal code for the word door. * Lurch - Criminal code for abandoned prison. * MagiTEK - Common slang term for "Magik Tech". A device powered by a Magika stone. Usually a weapon. * Mama/Papa San - A code term for someone who runs an illegal sex establishment or is a pimp. * Mega Corp. -Short hand term for Mega Corporation, a very large business with a lot of power. * Merc - Slang for Mercenary. Someone who takes contracts in exchange for Credits, usually combat in nature. * Mark - Criminal and Military code for pin pointing a targer. "Mark the target" * Mundal - A term for a non-Magika user, an alteration on the word "mundane". * Mutie - A slang term for a Mutant. * Mythra Alliance - The collective combined military might of all the various hive-cities on Titan, working as one unified military. Fought in the Resource War. * Nabbed - Criminal code for getting arrested. * Net - Common shorthand slang for the DataNET. * On'Kai - Mytharii Word for Proven, Trusted, Great Ally, but still an outsider to their clan. * Phage - A common term for a mage or magic user. Someone who uses Magika stones and has gained affiliation and specialization in their use. * Phone Phage - A Phage for hire, a mercenary Magika user. "Call up a Phone Phage, we got a problem" * Pig - A common derogatory term for COL-SEC officers. * Pits - A slang term for the Undercity. * Pixie - a derogatory term for effeminate male Drevii. * Plate - A term used to describe an upper level of a city. Cities are split into tiers, divided by credit worth. * Prawn - Derogatory term for Anshiri. * Preds, Predators - code term used to identify the foot soldiers of the Ex Praeda criminal organization. * Pusher - A term for someone who is involved with drug trafficking. * Raka - Mytharii insult for stupid. * Red Zone - The government designated term for a lawless sector, outside of COL-SEC enforcement jurisdiction. * Repo men - Those who work for a "Repo" service. Usually armed to the teeth and collect on bounties and repression orders. * Repo - Term for repossession services to collect assets from those in debts by use of deadly force. * Resource War - A massive conflict that lasted several decades for the control of Mars and her resources. Sometimes referred to as System War or Solar War. * Rounder - Criminal code for a professional burglar or thief. * Runner - Someone who does illegal lower tier crimes and jobs. Such as drug trading. * S.A. - an abbreviation of System Alliance. * Sa'Jha - Mytharii word for a Male Alpha within their clan. * Sa'Lorn - Mytharii word for a Female Alpha within their clan. * Scarred - A term for someone who cut out their ID chip for a fake ID. They usually have a large scar on their forearm where the tool was used to pry the legit ID chip from their skin. "The dude is all scarred up, he ain't got no chip, he ain't being tracked" * Scratch - A common term referring to ones tarnished record, to have a criminal record. "I got a scratch on my record" * Screecher - A code word used by criminals that describes an alarm system. * Seether - Mytharii word for a warrior. * Score - Criminal code for the loot of a theft. * Serra'Vee - Mytharii word for a council member or an elder within their clan. * Shadow Cat - A term for Mytharii spies. * Sim - Shorthand term for simulation, an interactive program in the DataNET. * Skeeze - a common insult to describe someone as old and stupid * Skin Job - Derogatory term an android or cybernetic made up to look like a organic. * Skin Puppet - A derogatory term some cybernetics use to describe organics. * Skull Face - A code word term for Space Pirates. Usually in reference to their well known hologram skull masks. * Slag - A common curse "Slag it!" Alternate usage: To kill or terminate someone or something "Slag 'em!" * Slaver - a slang term for anyone carrying a slave permit, or is a pimp. * Slot(s) - Slang term for an neural implant brain slot. "Yo, how many slots does he got left?" * Snow Crash - A hacker term describing when their system has been completely crashed. Referring to the static a hacker will see through with his goggles. * Sod - A common curse. "Sod it! " * Spike - A underground DataNET hacker term that describes the act of sending a harmful packet from one DataNET user to the other. Can freeze or harm or hack a system. "Send 'em a spike" * Splicer - The derogatory term used to describe anyone who was genetically grown or artificially made, referring to the excessive amount of gene splicing that occurred to give them their talents or looks. * Spook - A code or slang term for a government agent. * Squat - Derogatory term for a Verga'an. * Squatter - a term used by COL-SEC personnel describing undesirable vagrants. * Squishy - A derogatory term that larger mutants bestow on smaller creatures, such as Humans. * Static - In reference to bad news or intel that could lead to a criminal getting caught. "Any static about our job last night?" * Stims - Short hand slang for "StimPak" or Stimulant Pack. Usually sensory enhancing drugs, mainly used for combat. * StimPAK - Short hand for Stimulant Pack. Highly addictive. * Suits - Slang term for the upper echelon of the EarthGOV Corporation. * Switch - Criminal code word for the illegal sell of something. Usually drugs or contraband. * Sy'Gon - Mytharii word for a massive weapon or a big bomb. * Syi-Lore - Mytharii word for Melee Weapon or a blade. * Sy-Ko - Mytharii word for a gun. * Synth - A shorthand term for a Cybernetic person. * System Shock - A hacker term describing the pain someone will receive when getting their system hit with a Spike. * SYS-SEC - an acronym for System Security Force. The armed forces of the System Alliance. * Tailsmonger - A criminal who illegally buys and sells Mytharii sex slaves. * T.A.F. - An abbreviation of Terrestrial Armed Forces, Earth's military. * Tech/TEK - Slang term for Technology or hardware. * Techno Phage - One who uses their Magik to repair or manipulate vehicles or machines. * Thunder Dome - A combat arena in Junk Town, used to prove one's worth within the waste lander culture. * Trace - To Counter hack and find a hacker's GPS position. * Track(ed) - A code terms for someone who has been bugged or is being followed. "Ya got a track!" * Tracker - A term for a spy, scout, bounty hunter, or even assassin. * Tri(s) - Shorthand term for the Triad of Spring Colony. An Asian oriented criminal organization. * Trog - Derogatory term for an Orc or Troll. In reference to Troglodyte. * Tyro - An initiate of the Hel'Cathra Tribe. * U.C.C. - an abbreviated version of Universal Credit Chip. * Undercity - The lowest level of the Colony, the rest of the city is stacked above it. Where most of the poorest individuals. * VatJob - Derogatory term for a Splicer. * Veg Out - A common slang term for people who are using the DataNET, referring to the fact that their real bodies are laying in a comatose like state. * Vid-Phone - A old style video communicator before Comm-Links were made, sometimes will used as burner phones by criminal organizations. * Vid - Shorthand term for Video. * Warpers - A ship that has one of the new experimental on-board warp drives. * War Phage - A Magika user who served in the military. * Wastelander - Common term for one who resides in the wastes, who was ejected from society. * Waster - Common slang for one who resides in the wastes, who was ejected from society. * Wetwork - Criminal activity, usually involving some high level crime of some kind, usually planned out with extreme detail and carried out by highly organized criminal works, or illegal bounties. Treasonous activities, assassinations, murders. * White(s) - A code term for COL-SEC used by crime gangs. * Wired - A term for those that are equipped with cybernetic enhancements. * Wiz - a person who is good with computer systems and the DataNET. * Wizard - Referring to one who can use Magika stones. * Yarn'en - Mytharii word for Trackers, Hunters, Huntresses. * Yellow Zone - The government term used to designated a place of moderate to low security. Usually a poorer region of the colony, such as a slum or the Undercity and usually has a black market area.